Thomas Flint (1603-1663)
}} Biography Thomas Flint was a farmer, wife Ann Southwick. Died 15 Apr 1663. Emigrated to Salem Village MA with his brother William. Married Ann ____ before 1645. Will of Thomas Flint Estate of Thomas Flint of Salem Essex Probate Docket # None Dated Aprill the first 1663. This present writing doth declare that I Thomas fllint being one my sicke bed, doe leaue this as my Last will & testament. To my wife I giue fiftie Acres of emproved Land & my meadow & housing. To my sonne Thomas I Giue thirtie acres of vpland one my ffarme nextto Mr Gardners as hee sees fit not entrenching one of his mothersmeadow or broken land as also ten pounds of Corne or Cattell all whichhe is to enjoy at age: As also after my wives decease to enjoy twothirds of my farms I bought of which was Mr Higginsons & GoodmanGoodall, & in case his mother doth marrie then that he shall enjoy theone halfe of the emproved Lands and meadow & housing To my sonnes George & John, I give all my Land I bought beyond theRiver, to enjoy equally devided to them when they are at age or attheir mothers decease yf shee die before, it is my will that yf Georgedie without seed, then my sone John to enjoy his part & yf Jon diewithout seed then my sonne George to enjoy his parte To my sonne Joseph I give the other third part of my Land which was MrHgginsons & Goodman Goodalls, It is provided that my sonne Josephenjoy it at his mothers decease, & yf my sonne Thomas die without seedvnmarried then hi part to fall to my sonne Joseph & Contrariwise yf mysonne Joseph die without seed then his part to fall to Thomas & soe topass from one to another yf hee that enjoys it die without issue. To my daughter Elizabeth I giue thirtie pounds at marriage in Corne &Cattel & I doe appoint my sonne Thomas when he enjoys his two thirdsas abouesaid then to pay to my Daughter Elizabeth & in case the farmefall into Josephs hands before he is of age or agter he to pay her thesaid ten pounds I doe apppoint my wife whole executor, I entreate my Two freinds MrWilliam Browne Senior & Goodman Moulton to bee my overseers, to seethis my will & tesatment pformed, & this I Leaue at my Last will andTestament. In witness whearof I set my hand.: T.F. Witness: Robert Moulton Joseph Pores, marke Job Swinerton Junior (added) my will is that my wife at her death giue the estate shee leaues to mychildren whome she will my desire is that my friend Job SwinertonJunior be joind with mr Browne & Goodman moulton Essex Co. Quarterly Court Files vol 9, leaf 16 Proved in Salem court30:4: 1663 by Robert Moulton and Job Swinerton. Salem Quarterly CourtRecords, vol 4, page 116 Inventory not transcribed. Source: Printed "Probate Records of Essex County, Massachusetts; 1635 - 1681," Vol 1, pages 416-417, The Essex Institute; Salem, MA;1916 Marriage & Family # Thomas Flint (1644-1721) - Carpenter living in Salem Village, Captain in King Philip's War # Elizabeth Flint (1650-1720) - b 30 Jun 1650 - md John Leach # George Flint (1652-1720) - b 06 Mar 1653 - farmer living in Reading MA in 1682 - md 1) Elizabeth Putnam and 2) Susannah Gardner # John Flint (1655-1730) - b 03 Dec 1655, # Anna Flint (1658-1663) - b 25 Feb 1658, d. Apr 1663 # Joseph Flint (1662-1710) - Vital Records * Thomas Flint 1580 List of Famous Descendants